Drabbles Written Between 11:30 and Midnight
by ilovefetamorethanyou
Summary: Drabbles written between 11:30 and the midnight hour. Topics vary and cover a variety of everyday yet comedic situations, from plotting Sora's demise to baking apple turnovers. Drabble 16: Dramarama
1. How to Kill Sora

**NOTE: I am now accepting prompts if you send them to me! Of course, I retain the right to refuse any prompt :D **

Drabbles Written between 11:30 and Midnight

A/N: Hello everybody! I'm _ilovefetamorethanyou_ of Organization Cheese (seriously. Go check it out. It's funny, dude.) and I'm here to bring you several drabbles written between 11:30 and midnight. My sister _ilovefetacheese_ decided she wanted to challenge me to a "Drabble War" of sorts, so each drabble has a line or a few words she gave me to base the story off of. She'll be starting her own Midnight drabbles as well, so be sure to check her fics out! Enjoy ~~~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its associated characters.

What was the challenge for Drabble 1, you ask? Well, _ilovefetacheese_ assigned me the topic of: Axel, Roxas, and Kairi conspiring against Sora.

_Drabble 1: How to Kill Sora_

"Poison him," Kairi suggested, "Slip a little cyanide into his midnight lemonade."

"Barbecue him," Axel contributed, "That'll keep him from talking."

"No, no… I'd rather not kill him…" Roxas paused, looking thoughtful, "too quickly," he finished. Roxas ran a hand nervously through his ruffled blonde spikes, worry in his eyes.

"Well…" Kairi trailed off, her eyes staring at the clock behind Roxas, "I suppose we could always… umm…"

The three conspirators stopped and stared at each other.

"This is all Sora's fault," Roxas complained, rubbing his left eye.

"Yeah!" Axel seconded, banging his head back against the wall he was sitting in front of, "If only he'd had it memorized! Then we wouldn't have to kill him off."

"He's such a flake," Kairi said, and rolled her eyes. She picked up a piece of paper off the floor and pulled out the pen she had tucked behind her ear, a strand of red hair flying free with it. "Hmm…" she looked at the piece of paper, across the top of which were scrawled, in red ink, the workds "How to Kill Sora."

"I like number 53," she said, "Death by Doughnut Hole."

Axel snatched the list from her.

"Hey!" she cried, indignant.

"I like number 101," Axel announced, "Death by Dalmation." He passed the list to Roxas.

"What about number 75?" the blue-eyed boy questioned after a moment's perusal, "Death by Clearance Sale?"

"Black Friday passed already, doofus," Axel retorted, knocking Roxas on the head.

"Ouch!" Roxas yelped, "I was just trying to help!"

"Yeah, well, think next time," Axel commented, frustrated. He leaned back his head and yelled, "How are we going to kill Sora?!"

"Shhh," Kairi hushed him, "or the neighbors might actually think we're trying to murder Roxas's brother!"

"We're not?!" Axel sat back up, a look of genuine surprise on his face. At that moment, Roxas grabbed a large calculus textbook off the floor and threw it at Axel.

"Watch it!" Axel shouted, catching the book just in time, "That thing could have killed me!"

All of a sudden, the three looked at each other, and felt a "click."

"Death by textbook!" they exclaimed in unison, excited.

"It's perfect!" Kairi cried, ecstatic.

"And probably the least likely way Sora will actually die, considering the fact that he never studies. But, that makes it beautifully ironic," Axel smirked, pleased with himself.

"Ok. We've got it," Roxas commented, picking up a pen and the "How to Kill Sora" list. He added one more item: "Number 323," Roxas read as he wrote, "Death by Textbook." He put a star next to the number.

"Fantastic. Now that we've found a way to kill off Sora since he is completely incapable of remembering his lines," Axel grimaced, "Let's finish writing the rest of the play."

"Yeah," Kairi agreed, nodding. "So, what should our characters do? And why do we kill off poor Sora?"

"He knows too much," Roxas said soberly.

"Yeah!" Axel exclaimed, looking excited, "We're a trio of spies who have just completed an international mission, but our identities have been compromised!"

"And Sora's smart enough to figure out our identities?" Kairi inquired, quirking an eyebrow. They all giggled, laughing, and the three looked at each other, then burst out a quick reply in unison:

"No!"


	2. Water Buffaloes

Drabbles Written between 11:30 and Midnight

A/N: Holy. Guacamole. I was REALLY tired when I wrote this one. In my opinion, it is one of the worst pieces of fanfiction EVER.

Convince me otherwise, k?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its associated characters.

Oh yeah, what was the challenge again? AHA! Go Fish, Water Buffalo, Scarf. So there you have it, peeps.

Drabble 2: Water Buffalo

"Go fish!" Axel howled, bouncing in place, ecstatic that Roxas had failed to gain a card match from him.

"…" Roxas muttered something unintelligible as he reached for a card from the draw deck, angrily adding the newly obtained card to his hand.

"What was that?" Axel taunted, smirking.

"I said, YOU LOUSY WATER BUFFALO!" Roxas yelled sarcastically, venom in his voice

"Calm down, kiddies," Luxord insisted, "There's still five minutes left in class for you to make a comeback."

It was the last day before spring break, and Luxord, the duo's AP calculus teacher, had decided that go fish was an appropriate way to end the day.

Roxas's only response to his teacher was, "5?"

Luxord sighed and handed Roxas a card.

The game continued this way until the bell rang five minutes later. "Well, it looks like a draw, students," the aging, blonde haired teacher declared, looking up at the clock.

*!*!*

"Did you really call me a water buffalo back there?" Axel inquired as they headed out of the classroom, quirking an eyebrow.

"Water buffalo," came Roxas's response, with a fierce glare as an added bonus.

Axel chuckled. "I would have won, you know."

"Whatever," Roxas rolled his eyes and turned the corner, heading to his next class.

*!*!*

"I'm bored," Demyx whined, "and it's too cold to go outside. What should we do?"

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas stared at each other.

"Ummm…" Roxas started, but could think of nothing. The three boys were gathered at Demyx's house for a little Friday night fun. The trio had just finished watching a movie and were now at a loss for activities.

"I know," Axel spoke up, conspiracy in his tone, "I challenge you two a match. A very special match."

"What?" Demyx inquired, curiosity apparent.

Axel's voice dropped lower. "Go. Fish," he whispered dramatically.

Roxas was unable to hold back a rolling of the eyes.

"To be completely honest," Roxas began, "I'd rather knit a scarf than play that ridiculous game."

"Aww, is Roxy a sore loser?" Axel taunted, a mocking laugh tumbling from his lips.

" 'Roxy' did not lose. And 'Roxy' does not like that nickname. Got it memorized?" Roxas retorted, mocking Axel by using his favorite catch phrase.

Demyx glanced at the two of them, so engaged in their argument. He felt a bit left out. Then, he was struck by an urge that he just couldn't suppress. He grabbed five decks of cards from a nearby drawer and withdrew the contents from the boxes. He then threw all five decks into the air, scattering the cards everywhere. Axel and Roxas just stared, mouths open.

Demyx smiled sheepishly. "Fifty-two pick up, anyone?"


	3. GIRL POWER

Drabbles Written between 11:30 and Midnight

A/N: Hey guys. How's life? Good? Cool. This one's a bit shorter, but I had fun writing it. An interesting assortment of characters, no? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Macy's.

The challenge: GIRL POWER. Oh yeah.

Drabble 2:_ GIRL POWER_

"Oh God, not the pink one. Never the pink one." Larxene's face displayed complete disgust. "Why do people assume girls always like pink?"

"Ugh, I know," Kairi commented, admiring her reflection in the mirror as she twirled, checking out her appearance in the pink dress. "It's total and complete discrimination."

"I'm sure they have other colors," Naminé, a blonde-haired, petite wisp of a girl, spoke up.

The three girls were in the Macy's dressing room, Larxene and Naminé sitting on a bench while Kairi tried on dresses she could possibly wear to the company party on Saturday night.

Larxene, the tallest of the three, and also blonde, stood up and stretched. "That's not the oint. Why is the only version on display and worn by the mannequin… pink?" She sat back down and inspected her nails, which were painted a striking shade of yellow.

"Well, we're not exactly helping the stereotype here," Naminé pointed out, looking at her friend. "Here we are, a bunch of girls, in a Macy's dressing room, trying on dresses. How much more stereotypically female can you get?"

"Still, she doesn't have to wear pink," Larxene muttered darkly, leaning back against the wall behind her.

"Alright, alright." Kairi stopped twirling. "Pink is out. Forever."

"Thank God," Larxene proclaimed, looking up toward the ceiling.

"It looked really good on you, though," Naminé claimed, looking at Kairi.

"Oh, come on. Show a little… I don't know…" Larxene paused, thinking, looking for the right words. "…girl power."

Kairi laughed. "And how does not wearing pink to a company party show girl power, Larxene?" The red-haired girl receded into the nearest changing stall.

"I don't know! Rejection of the norm?" Larxene suggested, frustrated.

"Rebellion?" Naminé chimed in.

"Admit it, Kairi," Larxene began casually, waving a hand in the air, "You wear pink just about everyday. It's kind of revolting."

The pretty pink dress came flying at Larxene from over the stall Kairi was changing in.

"Hey!" Larxene shielded her face with her hands as the garment made contact.

"How's that for girl power, Larxene?" Kairi teased from behind the door, "See? A pink dress _can_ be useful!"


	4. Poetry Night

Drabbles Written between 11:30 and Midnight

A/N: Hello! Happy New Year! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

The challenge: The story must take place in the library. Poetry Night.

Drabble 4:_ Poetry Night_

He had sworn he would never, _ever_ step foot in the university library between the hours of 6:30 to 7:30 on a Tuesday night.

No… he didn't have too much homework. And he certainly wasn't going out anywhere. HE had no other commitments during that Tuesday night time slot, in fact.

So, what exactly caused Axel's reluctance to leave his room and venture in to the cold night air, destination: library?

Well, there was only one explanation:

Poetry night, of course.

*!*!*

_Why am I here again?_ Axel wondered internally, cringing at the sound of his roommate's voice, amplified by the microphone.

"The sky is blue, just like my love, so deep and true," Axel's pink-haired roommate, Marluxia, read from a slip of paper on stage.

_Oh God_, Axel thought, putting a palm to his forehead, looking down and refusing to make eye contact with his friend in the spotlight. _That is singularly the worst piece of poetry I have __ever__ heard_, he cried inside, ready to duck out of the library study room at the next available moment.

Just then, a blonde girl and her group of friends entered the poetry arena, looking around for a place to sit.

_Oh no!_ Axel thought, _That's Larxene from my English Lit class! She knows me! I can't be seen here!_ Axel could only watch, horrified, as Larxene and company spotted the empty chairs next to Axel (_Oh __why__ did I have to choose the isolated, deserted back corner of the room?_ Axel moaned silently).

_Maybe it's not her?_ Axel thought hopefully, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Are these seats taken?" came the high-pitched whisper, startling Axel.

_Maybe she won't recognize me?_

"…No…" Axel mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh! Axel, it's you!" Larxene exclaimed when Axel took his gaze off the ground and faced her. She sat down and laughed. "How could anybody miss that red hair! It's so… bright!"

_Thanks. A lot._

Axel laughed awkwardly, "Yep, that's me, always stand out in a crowd."

_Curse it._

_Please don't tell anyone you saw me here_, Axel begged silently, hoping she would catch on as he checked his watch and repeatedly looked at the door, implying that he wanted to leave.

"Do you know that guy up there? His poetry… stinks," Larxene put her nose up in the air.

"No, I…" Axel started, a little too loudly, earning him a few irritated stares.

_Can I leave now?_ Axel stretched his back to his full height, surveying the room, searching for the nearest yet most well-hidden an inconspicuous exit. Axel glanced warily at the stage, and noticed that Marluxia was _still_ talking.

"Sweet as the sun, your blonde hair blinding," Marluxia continued.

"How much more of this guy?" Larxene whispered to Axel, bored.

"I don't know," Axel replied, then returned his attention to the stage.

The _empty_ stage.

Marluxia was _gone_.

_OH MY GOD WHERE IS MARLUXIA_, Axel wondered wildly, distraught. _Oh no, if he comes back here, I…_

"AXEL!" Marluxia pounced on Axel from behind. "How'd you like my poetry, roomie?"

Quite a few people were staring now, including Larxene.

"Oh… it was…" Axel strained for some gentle bending-of-the-truth words, "ummm…"

"Soooo romantic," Larxene spoke up, batting her eyelashes at Marluxia, a small smile on her lips.

"Why thank you!" Marluxia bowed grandly.

Axel, completely confused by her mood swing, stared at Larxene. She glanced at him and winked.

"Your poetry is sooo beautiful. Axel, why didn't you tell me your roommate was so verbose?" Larxene continued, smirking at Axel with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Of course my poetry is beautiful. It was, after all, written with you in mind. Most of those lines I thought of on the spot, standing up there on stage, gazing at your beautiful face," Marluxia flirted, putting his hand on the back of her chair.

_Now this is getting weird_.

"Um… I have some homework to finish. See you guys later," Axel stuttered nervously, standing and making motions to leave.

"Oh, why don't you share some poetry?" Marluxia looked at Axel pleadingly.

"Oh no, really. I can't – "

Larxene cut in. "Go on, Axel."

"Maybe next time – "

"Aw. Well, I'll be sure to dedicate my next piece to you, Axel," Marluxia whispered, "Temper like fire, hair just as red," he began.

"That – that's beautiful, really, but, I really need to go. Bye!" Axel rushed out, but not before he caught the conspiratorial glances between Larxene and Marluxia.

*!*!*

_Why am I here_? Axel begged to know, as the spotlight was turned on him. _How did I let Marluxia drag me here again_?

"Fire… is red. Burning bright…" Axel spoke slowly into the microphone.

Far back in the audience, Larxene laughed heartily and patted Marluxia on the shoulder.

"Marly, your roommate writes the _worst_ poetry!"


	5. Axel Loves Track and Field

Drabbles Written between 11:30 and Midnight

"OMG. I love track!" Axel exclaimed.

A/N: Ok. I'm awake now. Time to get serious.

*snores*

*jolts awake*

Ahem! Ok. Serious. For realz. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its affiliated characters.

*snore*

The challenge: Axel. Hurdles. In the hallway.

Oh yeah.

_It was Axel. With hurdles. In the hallway_.

Ok that was my sister's little Clue joke. You know, the board game? Ya? Haha?

ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY MAKE MY DAY!

Ok seriously on with the story/drabble/thing.

Drabble 4:_ Axel Loves Track and Field_

Silence.

Then – snore.

Silence.

Then – _tap tap tap!_

"Wake up! Hey! Axel! Wake up!" The distant voice barely registers in the sleepy redhead's mind, for his consciousness still drifts in dreams.

"…" The redhead mumbles something unintelligible in his half-sleep, and unleashes a lazy yawn.

"AXEL. GET UP!" the male voice screeches from somewhere outside the window, and the red-headed Axel turns in his sleep.

He hears a _tap tap tap_ in his dream.

_Tap_.

_Tap tap_.

_Tap tap tap_.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap –_

"RAWR!" Axel rawrs, and sits up in bed. He looks around hazily, rubbing one bleary eye.

"Whaaa – " he blinks, his dreams and his screech forgotten. The _tap!_ Of a rock hitting his window attracts his attention and he scrambles out of bed, running a hand through his mussed hair.

Seeing his best friend, Roxas, standing outside on the ground two floors below, Axel opens the windows and shields his eyes with one hand from the bright morning sun. Regaining some thought processes, Axel calls confusedly, "Roxas?"

"Hurry up, doofus, or we'll miss the track tryouts!" Axel's blonde-haired friend yells, warningly.

"But – it's – " Axel looks at the clock and yelps. "Gah! Why didn't you just come inside and wake me up earlier?"

"Do you really think I'm going to walk into that deathtrap you call a house?" Roxas inquires skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "You've got hurdles set up _everywhere_. Even on the _stairs_. I'd _die_ trying to get to your room. "

"Hey - practice practice practice! I've got to make the team!" Axel replies, a bit miffed that if his friend had just come to his room he probably would have ten extra minutes to prepare. _Although_, Axel thinks, _I guess there's nobody home except me to let him in_.

"Whatever! Just get ready!" Roxas scolds, turning away and walking towards the front of Axel's house

Axel scrambles to gather his gym clothes, brushes his teeth hastily and runs out of his room, jumps three hurdles in succession down to the first floor, leaps over the hurdle blocking the entryway to the kitchen, clears the two between him and his morning coffee, and soars over the three more before he reaches the front door, making the athletic task seem effortless as he jumps over the last one set up along the walk way outside.

"Jeez, Axel," Roxas comments, staring, "Think you take this seriously enough?"

Axel just smirks and unlocks the doors to his car. Roxas slides into the passenger seat as Axel takes the wheel.

*!*!*

"Think I'll make it?" Axel asks Roxas nervously as they park in the student lot.

"Duh." Roxas rolls his eyes. "I don't know anyone who actually put hurdles in his _house_."

"Heh," Axel laughs sheepishly. The two exit the car and jog over to the track.

"Good luck with your race, Roxas!" Axel calls, waving goodbye to his friend as they part ways at the track.

"Thanks. You too," Roxas sends Axel a firm nod and runs off to join the other tryouts.

Axel sighs, internally and aloud. "Here we go," he whispered to no one, and does a little disco move to build up his self confidence.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a cloaked stranger carrying a disco ball appears, crying, "Let's boogie!"

*_snores_*

_Whoops! Looks like I fell half asleep again! *pinches arm* Wake up, ilovefetamorethanyou, wake up!_

_ OK back to the story ~~~!_

So Axel does a little disco-esque swing of his hips to calm his nerves.

"Time to boogie, baby," he whispers, and heads confidently over to the hurdle area.

*!*!*

"How did it go?" Roxas asks at the end of the day, wiping some sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. The two drive home in Axel's car after the strenuous Saturday morning tryouts.

"I jumped every hurdle perfectly!" Axel voices triumphantly, "As expected."

"Uh-huh," Roxas agrees sarcastic ally, "Peeeerfect. Can't even get up in the morning on your own."

Axel whacks Roxas on the shoulder lightly.

"Hey!" Roxas exclaims, rubbing his shoulder.

"And how about you, Mr. Criticism?" Axel sneers, glaring at Roxas.

"I made record time," Roxas informs smugly, satisfaction on his face.

"Whaaaaaaaaatever. Big deal." Axel stops the car in his driveway. "I could beat you any day."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Hurdle?" Roxas challenges, "Let's see you try to run a race against me and my lightning speed."

"Fine. Let's race. Last one to my room has to buy ice cream for the other."

"No way," Roxas flat out refuses, "I bet you haven't taken the hurdles out yet. There is _no way_ I am killing myself over some delicious, tasty, mouthwatering… wait, sea salt ice cream?" Roxas inquired, tilting his head questioningly.

"You bet."

"_You're on!_"

Please excuse any inaccuracies. I know nothing about track and field.

Please review! Thanks!


	6. Spring Cleaning

Drabbles Written between 11:30 and Midnight

A/N: So I think I kind of took a bit too much liberty with the challenge, seeing as I just extracted the word CAKE from my sister's phrases and went with that… oh well! I like the result! I hope you do too! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do not own the song _Mac Arthur Park_, covered by Donna Summer.

The challenge: The Winner Takes the Cake/Have Your Cake and Eat it Too

Drabble 6:_ Spring Cleaning_

It was a bright summer day, and the house was filled with light and a gentle island breeze, rifling the curtains of the open windows. A soft voice could be heard, spreading music throughout the rooms as the young boy sang, sweeping in time with the rhythm of his melody. The brunette twirled through a cloud of dust, fully immersed in the dual tasks of singing and sweeping.

"_Someone left the cake out_," the boy belted a familiar '70s tune, "_in the rain_," he continued, thrusting the broom into a hard to reach corner.

"_I don't think that I can take it_," he proceeded to stand on a chair and dust the fan above, waggling his hips, " '_cause it took so long to bake it_."

"_And I'll never have that recipe again_," a deeper voice joined that of the brunette's, accompanying him perfectly.

"Ah!" the boy on the table cried, startled, and jumped back a bit.

"Riku!" he exclaimed, waving his arms, "What are you – " He began to lose his balance and flailed his arms around.

"Agh!" the brunette fell backwards off the table, onto the floor with a large thump. "Umph!"

The silver-haired visitor began to laugh, doubled over by the hilarity of the situation.

"I didn't know you were into disco, Sora," Riku squeezed out between laughs.

"And _I_ didn't know you were standing there," Sora complained, getting up off the floor and rubbing his head. "How long _were_ you standing there, anyway? How did you even get _in_ here?" Sora looked incredulous.

"The door was left unlocked, smart one," Riku managed to say after he regained his composure, although he could not prevent another small chuckle from slipping out. "Spring cleaning?" The boy quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes," Sora said defensively, frowning. "And I happen to _like_ disco, ok?"

"Sheesh, alright." Riku ran a hand through his silver hair and laughed. "You don't have to get all aggressive."

"Whatever," Sora mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

"Need help?" Riku asked, looking around at the near-spotless room.

"_No_." Sora turned away and began sweeping again.

"Ok. I guess I'll leave then, since I'm obviously not wanted here." Riku gave a casual wave and turned to go.

Sora grabbed a duster off the coffee table and threw it at Riku's receding form, hitting him squarely in the back.

"Dust the TV and its stand," Sora commanded, pouting. "Then you can help me mop the kitchen."

Riku chuckled and began to diligently obey Sora's orders.

A few minutes passed with the two working in companionable silence. Then, the atmosphere shifted when Riku began to hum a familiar disco tune. Sora looked at him curiously.

"_Someone left the cake out… in the rain_," Riku began singing alone, encouraging Sora with a smile and a nod.

"I… don't…," Sora continued hesitantly, then laughed.

"_I don't think that I can take it_," the two began again together, cleaning all the while. " _'Cause it took so long to bake it_," their voices rang louder throughout the house, and the seagulls outside listened in.

"_And I'll never have that recipe again_!"


	7. APPLE OR CHERRY?

Drabbles Written between 11:30 and Midnight

A/N: I promise, I'm trying to be productive. School just started, k? College ain't easy, folks. Now, enjoy my little drabble and make my good day better, ok?

Thanks for the reviews! If you reviewed my two oneshots and are reading this… thank you too! Now on with the drabble! Enjoy, my friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters affiliated with it.

The challenge: I got two choices: Apple Tree or Cherry Tree. I chose… both!

Drabble 7: _APPLE OR CHERRY?_

"Apple."

"_Cherry_."

"**Apple**." Roxas stared Axel down.

"Cherry," Axel growled, glaring back at Roxas.

"No, it's my kitchen and I say we're making _APPLE_ turnovers!" Roxas snapped angrily, clanging some metal mixing bowls on to the counter after grabbing them from the cabinet next to the oven.

"Cherry. Turnovers. My hair is red and I want the desserts to match, dang it!" Axel slammed a fist on the table, frustrated.

Roxas pulled the refrigerator door open angrily, slammed a couple of fruit and vegetable storage drawers, and threw a hard, round object straight at Axel's face.

"Ow!" he cried as the object hit the arm he raised to shield himself, "That hurt!"

"_That_," Roxas hissed dangerously, "is a golden delicious apple. The color of _my_ hair."

"Gah!" Axel cried and threw up his hands, "You're so stubborn!"

"_I'm_ stubborn?" Roxas yelled, slamming a metal spoon onto the counter and throwing an apron he had just retrieved from another drawer at Axel. "_You're_ the stubborn one!"

"You are positively the most stubborn boy I have ever met! Not to mention the fact that you have the worst taste in fruit!" Axel yelled, pulling on his hair.

"Oh REALLY?" Roxas pointed a finger at Axel. "Shut up and put that apron on!"

"And now you're ORDERING me around?" Axel howled while tying the apron around his neck, "Don't tell me this girly apron belongs to you – "

"It's mine," a red-haired girl said calmly from the kitchen entryway. "What's going on here?"

"APPLE or CHERRY?" Axel and Roxas demanded of the poor girl who looked a little frightened.

"Uhh…" the girl stopped to think.

"Now don't agree with him just because he's your little brother, Kairi," Axel demanded, pointing a spoon he took off the counter at Roxas, "We're making cherry turnovers."

"Don't point that at me! And she'll agree with me because we share the same tastes!" Roxas justified.

"Well, which is it going to be, Kai – " Axel started to ask, when both boys looked over and discovered that Kairi was… gone.

"KAIRI!" Roxas howled, livid.

"Just make them both!" Kairi called from somewhere upstairs, "Mom'll be happy either way!"

Roxas and Axel continued to glare at each other. They continued their fierce eye contact until Roxas gave in and blinked.

"Fine," he snapped, "We'll make them both."

Axel started to smirk, so Roxas rapidly added, "But your cherry turnovers better be perfect or you're never coming over or cooking with me again."

"Of course, Axel said smoothly, "Perfect is my middle name. Got it memorized?"

*!*!*

Fifty minutes later, twenty cherry and twenty apple turnovers were in the oven, to bake until they turned a lovely golden color.

The two boys heard the front door open and close, and a set of keys jingling.

"Mmmm, what smells so _good_?" a female voice drifted towards the kitchen, "Mom? What have you been cook – " The blonde source of the voice stopped short when she finally reached the kitchen. "What in the –" she started to screech, when Roxas cut her off.

"Out of the kitchen, Larxene," he demanded, "We're cooking in here."

"_Yes_, I can quite obviously _see_ that," Larxene snarled, waving a hand, "What _happened_ here? Roxas, why are you covered in flour? You look like a _ghost_ you're all – " Then, she saw Axel.

"Axel?" she asked curiously, "Why are you wearing a pink frilly apron? Please don't tell me that says kiss me, I'm cooking… Oh God, it does. I'm leaving now…" She turned to head towards the stairs when she glanced back at Roxas, glaring, "You better clean all this up before Mom gets home." Then, she looked at Axel. "Axel, you've got _several_ pieces of eggshell in your hair. And sugar. Your hair is positively shining in the light." She narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Please don't waste anymore cherries by using them as earrings, ok? They're expensive." She then began to head up the stairs. "Maybe I'll come back down with the camera!" she called, from a distance.

"LARXENE!" Roxas yelled, obviously peeved, "LEAVE US ALONE!"

The only reply that could be heard was laughter closer to evil cackling.

Roxas turned to Axel with a stern expression which crumbled immediately. He couldn't help laughing when he saw Axel's latest shenanigans. "I didn't realize you had a nose piercing, Axel," Roxas commented in between chuckles, "That cherry nose ring is so… unique."

"It suits me perfectly, doesn't it?" Axel turned his head to show off the cherry duo that was suspended from his nose by a bit of dough.

"Oh yes… perfect."

The two laughed together, ready to start the clean-up process, and looking forward to their delicious desserts.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

A/N: My sister and I used to always hang cherries from our ears and pretend they were earrings. It was fun.

So… seriously. Apple or Cherry? I think that I personally would choose cherry turnovers. How about you?


	8. Kitty!

Drabbles Written between 11:30 and Midnight

A/N: I am officially scared of cats now, after seeing _Hausu_. *shivers*

Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its associated characters.

Challenge: A kitten stuck in the tree

Drabble 8: _Kitty!_

_ Nothing_ could tear Zexion away from one of his books. Demyx knew that very well. The last time he tried getting Zexion's attention – who else could help Demy with his physics homework, after all – by singing, dancing, and waving a can of Cherry Dr. Pepper in front of Zexion's face (Cherry Dr. Pepper was Zexion's favorite, after all), Demyx found himself without help (or a physics textbook. Zexion threw it out the open window, straight into a puddle) for a month. Let's just say Demyx's parents were _not_ happy with their son's report card that grading period.

Oh, and let's not forget that time their buddy Axel tried to get Zexion to taste one of the cherry turnovers he made with his best friend, Roxas. Demyx drooled a little when he remembered how _good_ they'd smelled. How could Zexion _resist_ those?!? He didn't even look up when the plate of freshly made deserts was forced in front of his eyes, blocking his view of the book, didn't even twitch his nose when that delicious scent wafted his way. Zexion's refusal to be dragged away from his book to taste his friend's baking experiment led to Axel getting just a _teensy_ bit mad – he only "accidentally" dropped a burning hot turnover onto Zexions lap, and, well, Zexion hit Axel in the head with his book and continued on reading.

Axel didn't wake up for a few hours.

And there was that time Axel and Roxas tried braiding Zexion's hair while he was reading – but let's not go there. You really don't want to know.

Anyways, these instances and more would explain why Demyx was so surprised when a soft "meow" from the tree in Zexion's yard got the grey-haired boy to snap his head up immediately, standing up and setting his book down in the lawn chair he had been sitting in.

Wait, did Zexion just put his book down?!

Demyx stared over the magazine he had been reading and watched as Zexion walked over to the tree and looked up.

"There's a kitty in the tree," Zexion uttered calmly.

Wait, did Zexion just say kitty?!

"Demyx!" he snapped, his brows furrowed, "Get me some tuna!"

"Uh… ok." Demyx looked warily at Zexion, not sure what was going on. He walked into the house and headed towards the kitchen, destination: refrigerator.

Two minutes later, Demyx reemerged from the sliding glass door with 12 cans of tuna stacked precariously against his chest.

"Uh… Zexion?" Demyx called anxiously, "Which kind?"

"Chicken of the Sea. White Tuna. 10% oil. Lightly salted," Zexion commanded, eyes glued to the gently-mewing gray cat on the branch above him.

"Um… uh…" Demyx hastily dumped the cans onto a lawn chair and sorted through them. "20%... generic… no salt…" he muttered, scanning the labels until he found the one he was looking for. "Aha!" he cried out in triumph, but was immediately crushed by a harsh "SHHH!" from Zexion.

"You'll scare her away!!!" Zexion whispered angrily, glaring at Demyx. He grabbed the can of Tuna viciously from his approaching friend, ripping the top open and setting it down near the base of the tree. He forced Demyx back, and both moved a distance away.

"Here, kitty, kitty," Zexion murmured, his voice suddenly nicer than Demyx ever heard it.

"Zexion…" Demyx whispered, shocked, glancing from the cans of tuna to the cat in the tree above him, "Do you… like… cats?"

"I don't… detest them," Zexion answered back, and stiffened. _Nobody can discover my secret love for cats!_ he thought to himself.

"Mmmhmmm," Demyx sounded and smiled knowingly. _I've gotta blackmail him with this!_ Was Demyx's only thought.

Zexion glared at Demyx. _He's going to blackmail me for sure! He's been spending too much time around Axel!_ Zexion thought nervously, swallowing. Suddenly, his attention was grabbed by the soft rustle of the cat moving through the leaves, disembarking from the tree. The cat hopped down when it had reached the top of the trunk, and cautiously approached the open can of tuna. She began lapping up the contents, meowing happily.

"It's her favorite," Zexion explained, entranced by the cat.

Demyx looked weirdly at Zexion and then grinned. "Zexion loves cats, Zexion loves cats!!!" Demyx couldn't help burst into song, announcing at the top of his lungs the one secret Zexion wanted no one to hear.

"SHHH!" Zexion commanded, standing up and frowning when he saw that Demyx's antics had scared the poor kitten away. "You scared her away."

"Zexiooooooooooooooooooon loooooooooooooooooooooooves !!!!!" Demyx sang to the sky with his arms wide open, making up his own tune as he went along.

"Zexion loves cats?" a familiar voice declared from the open sliding door a few feet away. "You don't say?" The red-headed man grinned maliciously.

"AXEL!" Demyx greeted, "Guess what!!!"

"Zexion loves cats?" Axel guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"YE – "

That was when Zexion grabbed Demyx, clamped his hand over the blonde boy's mouth, and promptly threw him over the fence.

Axel stared in shock, all thoughts of cats and blackmail forgotten.

Demyx didn't wake up for a couple hours.

No one ever questioned Zexion's love for cats again.


	9. Broccoli

Drabbles Written between 11:30 and Midnight

A/N: Wowzers. It's been awhile. This is the product of de-stressing after a week filled with four beautiful exams. One of which was Physics. Enough said.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its affiliations. I do not own Veggietales.

The challenge: Axel Buys a Stapler

Yeah… so much for that stapler. Enjoy!

Drabble 9:_ Broccoli_

"Milk, eggs, chocolate chips, flour, sugar… stapler," Axel read off as he absentmindedly pushed the shopping cart one-handedly down the aisle.

"I didn't realize that one of the ingredients of chocolate chip cookies was a stapler," an elegant voice wafted from behind a 124 pack of double layer extra large extra soft toilet paper rolls.

Axel abruptly stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Do we really need that much toilet paper?" he inquired warily.

"Yes," Axel's roommate huffed, his pink hair revealing itself as he dumped the gigantic package in the waiting, empty cart. "And it's on sale, anyways. Buy in bulk, I always say." The pink haired man flipped his long wavy locks over his shoulder as he admired his work.

"Oh really now?" Axel questioned dryly, earning a glare from his irritated friend. "You're insane, you know that, Marluxia?" Axel directed at his roommate, shaking his head resignedly.

"I'm not the one who used the last 124 rolls in order to cook, I quote, 'a nice, juicy burger,' as you so elegantly put it." Marluxia rolled his eyes, turned and began walking in the other direction.

"Well, excuuuse me," Axel spat, insulted, "I wanted a burger. A _cheeseburger_, to be exact. And my mother sent me that nice shiny grill."

"That's what charcoal is for, Axel," Marluxia sighed heavily as he helped guide the cart along, occasionally tossing items into the cart.

"Marluxia! We don't _need_ five packs of Veggietales gummies!" Axel hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

"Correction: _You_ don't need four packs of Veggitales gummies and one pack of dinosaur gummies," Marluxia waved his comment away. "_I_, however, require a constant gummy supply."

Axel grumbled internally as he continued to push the cart along, eyeing a particularly nice looking package of premium ground beef.

"Don't even _look_ at meat in my presence, Axel," Marluxia calmly ordered without even turning around, causing Axel to hastily retract the hand he had begun to stretch towards the ground beef.

Axel muttered something unintelligible under his breath, only one word carrying through clearly to Marluxia's ears: "…Vegetarian…"

"Not everybody has the regrettable urge to consume such… disgusting exhibits of mankind's cruelty," Marluxia retorted, "Not everyone acts like a five year old child who can't stand broccoli."

"Hey, broccoli is _disgusting_," Axel cried, "How can you eat it?!"

"The same way you eat 'big, juicy burgers,'" Marluxia replied as he tossed two packages of fresh broccoli into the cart.

"Ew, get that out of there!" Axel hurriedly reached into the cart and tossed the celery back at Marluxia.

Marluxia glared at Axel and put the broccoli back in. And then added five more packages just for good measure.

"You _will_ eat your broccoli," Marluxia stared Axel down.

"I will _not_. You can't make me."

"Either you eat your broccoli, or I keep all 124 rolls of toilet paper for myself. The choice is yours." Marluxia shrugged lazily and continued adding fresh veggies to the cart.

"Grrr," Axel grumbled, knowing this was no idle threat.

Axel brooded silently while Marluxia continued to contaminate their cart with healthy food items.

"Veggie-freak," Axel accused as they left the fruit and vegetables section of the supermarket and headed towards checkout.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop insulting my lifestyle choice," Marluxia replied calmly, steering the end of the cart into a checkout aisle. "Do I ever refer to you as a 'meat-freak'?"

"…" Axel was silent, thinking deeply.

"I didn't think so," Marluxia turned to watch as the cashier scanned all of their groceries.

"Veggie-freak," Axel accused again and threw a stray broccoli head at Marluxia, who simply smirked and swiped his credit card.

Come dinnertime, Axel regretted that last jab at his roommate.

Steamed broccoli, Marluxia's specialty.

"_Ewwwwwwww."_


	10. Roxas Grows a Mustache

Drabbles Written between 11:30 and Midnight

A/N: Enjoy this lame drabble, ladies and gentlemen. Read and review!

Prompt: Roxas grows a mustache. When my sister gave me this prompt, I was really creeped out. I mean, Roxas? With a mustache? Disturbing.

Drabble 10: Roxas Grows a Mustache

"Say, Axel," Roxas addressed his best friend, absentmindedly flipping through a magazine about sports cars, "I think I'm going to grow a mustache."

Axel, sitting across from Roxas, promptly made a strangled, gargling sound, and proceeded to spit out the whipped cream he had just sucked off the top of his frappucinno.

"_What?_" he hissed loudly, whipped cream lining his upper lip, as well as a speck on his nose. "WHAT?" The peaceful readers in the bookstore turned to glare at Axel as he stared dumbfoundedly at his friend.

"You're kidding, right?" Axel whispered in disbelief, wiping the whipped cream he had spat all over the table up with a napkin.

"Is it that preposterous?" Roxas scowled at his friend.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean – the thought just makes me shudder!" Axel then physically shuddered, as if to make his point. "It's just… disturbing!"

"What's disturbing is that whipped cream mustache you're working there." Roxas narrowed his eyes, angry.

Axel wiped furiously at his mouth in order to eliminate the evidence of his bad Starbucks etiquette. "Seriously Roxas. Don't do it. It just… can't end well."

"Why?" Roxas growled, putting down his magazine.

"I don't know..." Axel trailed off, leaning back in his chair. "You're just too… girly, I guess?"

"Girly?" Roxas screeched high-pitchedly. "How could you even think – "

"Miss?" a young girl with short black hair addressed Roxas, interrupting his rant. "Did you by chance drop this?" The stranger held out a baby panda cell phone charm.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did," Roxas said, pulling out his telephone. "I guess it fell off. Thanks!"

"No problem! It's super cute!" the girl commented before heading towards the line for coffee.

"Well, that was nice of… wait." Roxas grew pale. "Did she just call me… miss?"

Axel nodded solemnly.

"And did I just… respond to that?"

Again, all Axel had to do was nod.

Roxas put his head in his arms on the table and moaned. "Nooooo. Not again!"

"You failed to mention the fact that you own a _baby_ panda cell phone charm," Axel added for good measure.

"It's cuuute," came Roxas's muffled reply.

"May I repeat: a baby girl panda. Not a manly adult panda. A _baby girl_! Are you sure you're male?" Axel asked teasingly, taking the charm from Roxas and dangling it in front of Roxas' eyes, which were now visible and staring at Axel.

"Give that _back_," Roxas snarled, and snatched the charm from Axel's hand. "What about your Hello Kitty alarm clock? _Hmmm_? You call that manly?" Roxas challenged, riled up.

"_That_ was a gift from my precious older sister. _This_," Axel commented, stealing the charm back, "You bought, of your own choice, with your own money. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Well you know what? Cute always wins." Roxas crossed his arms against his chest.

"Well, then you better not grow a mustache!" Axel exclaimed, and chuckled heartily.

Axel never even knew what hit him when Roxas chucked a cranberry orange scone at him.

"Scumbag," Roxas muttered at his fallen friend, unconscious on the floor, satisified.


	11. Octopus

Drabbles Written between 11:30 and Midnight

A/N: This one is a bit ridiculous, but it made my sister laugh :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its associated characters.

The challenge she gave me was… OCTOPUS!

Drabble 11: Octopus

"Whoa," the blonde boy declared, "It has, like, eight legs. Rad."

"That's because it's an octopus, Tidus," the boy's friend, Roxas, told him.

"And that's spelled O – C –T – O – P – U – S," Roxas' red-haired best friend, Axel, spelled out slowly to Tidus, who had his hands and nose pressed flat against the glass of the aquarium display.

Tidus shot Axel a glare. "I'm not _stupid_, Axel. Why don't you just appreciate nature? Let your negative thoughts, I dunno, flow out?" Tidus shrugged and turned back to the octopus. "Whoooooa."

"Alll righty then," Axel muttered, and then headed off to admire the leafy sea dragons.

"Hey Roxas," a brown-haired girl hissed, "Could you tell Axel to back off and stop picking on Tidus already?"

"Olette, you know he's just kidding around," Roxas reassured her, patting her shoulder.

"Well, I don't think, just because Tidus likes to surf, that Axel should be so condescending and –"

"Who's condescending, sweetheart?" Axel approached the duo, smirking slyly, on his way back from the sea dragons.

"No one, Axel, we were just – "

"YOU!" Olette cried, interrupting Roxas and pointing her finger at Axel. "YOU – YOU – you POMPOUS JERK!"

"Hey now, little lady, why so fired up? I was just teasing," Axel grinned, putting his hands on his hips nonchalantly.

"JERK! JERK JERK JERK! POMPOUS! ARROGA – "

"Hey dudes, what does pompous mean?" Tidus asked, looking over at them, momentarily distracted from his octopus viewing. "And what's got you guys all angry? Positive thoughts, my friends, positive thoughts."

"I'm sure Axel has Zero positive thoughts in his head unless they're related to his own REAR END!" Olette claimed, raising a fist in the air. "How many times did you admire yourself in a mirror today? Huh, Axel? Don't think I didn't see you glance at your reflection in EVERY aquarium display!"

"352 times, guilty as charged, and DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, PIPSQUEAK?" Axel yelled, causing the mothers in the exhibit to rush their children out quickly.

"GUYS! Chill out! Let's all just become one with the octopus, 'kay?" Tidus placed himself between the two combatants, arms outstretched, blocking their raised fists from approaching each other.

"Become one with the octopus?" Axel spluttered incredulously, a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"Axel, I think we should all just calm down and take his advice," Roxas interjected, stepping towards the trio. "I mean, seriously. This octopus is kinda cool."

"And friendly," Tidus added helpfully.

"Whatever, man, I don't even care anymore," Axel sighed, putting his fists down.

"Jerkwad," Olette muttered, but also relaxed.

"Now, my friends, since we have agreed to a no-violence pact, let's all have a seat in front of Benny here." Tidus gestured toward the octopus tank.

"Benny?"

"The octopus, dumbbell."

"No foul language here, Olette," Tidus chided as everybody sat around the tank. "Now let's all close our eyes and envision an underwater paradise… green fields of seaweed, cute mermaids, yummy fish… Ahhh, now that's the life. Now imagine you had eight strong, noble, and totally rad legs. Become one with the octopus inside of you. Now, what is your octopus name?"

"Seafoam…" Roxas murmured dreamily, seemingly in a trance.

"Inky," Axel stated matter-of-factly.

"Conch," Olette revealed peacefully.

"And I am Captain Eight-Legs," Tidus finished. "Now, imagine you are floating gently, gently in the ocean, the warm current enveloping – "

"Excuse me, kids, but there is no loitering or sitting on the floor allowed in here. I'm afraid your séance is a fire safety hazard," a stern looking security guard informed them, breaking the trance. The four teens sleepily stood up.

"Yes ma'am… we were on our way out," Roxas told the guard, who merely nodded in response.

"Guys… I feel… light! And… jelly-like!" Olette exclaimed as they made their way to the next exhibit.

"I feel refreshed!" Roxas stretched his hands toward the skys.

"Kind of like you just jumped in the ocean on a sunny day, right?" Tidus said knowingly.

"Whatever," Axel said in a bored tone, and shrugged. "You guys are lame."

"Excuse me, tentacle head, but don't think I didn't see you say goodbye fondly to Benny!" Olette challenged.

"It wasn't a 'fond' goodbye! I was merely expressing my dislike for octopi!" Axel insisted defensively.

"Axel, you kissed the glass. We all saw it," Roxas clarified, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," Axel hissed, embarrassed, "Move it, Captain Eight-Legs, I want to see Sweetie the Dolphin."

"Aye Aye, matey!"


	12. Lava Lamp

Drabbles Written between 11:30 and Midnight

A/N: Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its associated characters.

Drabble 12: Lava Lamp

"Hey, Rox! Look what I picked up this morning on my way to work!" a voice rang out as the door slammed on a warm, late Saturday afternoon.

"What, Axel, I'm trying to finish this French essay!" Roxas exclaimed from his laptop, sitting in the kitchen.

"A lava lamp!" Axel declared proudly, holding his lava lamp out. "I drove by a yard sale, so I thought I would stop, since I was early! Isn't it great?" Axel beamed brightly.

Roxas looked at his roommate skeptically through his glasses. "Uh, yeah, sure thing, Axel."

"And you won't believe what Demyx picked up! It's awesome! He should be home soon, I think he got a ride from one of his friends or some – "

"ROXAS! LOOK WHAT I GOT THIS MORNING WHEN AXEL DROVE ME TO WORK!" a blonde featuring a faux hawk bounced through the kitchen entryway, carrying something large and bulbous hidden in a garbage bag.

"What?" Roxas asked, a little snappily, his stress apparent on his face.

"A DISCO BALL! Won't that go great with Axel's lava lamp?" Demyx inquired happily, unveiling his purchase.

"And you won't believe how _cheap_ they – " Axel began, when he was interrupted.

"Guys," Roxas cut in, annoyed, "I appreciate that you want to share your purchases with me but as you can probably tell, I am a little more than stressed out right now due to the paper en Français that is due by midnight by email to my picky professor who decided it was a good idea to make an essay due on Saturday night. Now, if you would kindly excusez-moi, I could use a little peace and quite right now and I swear I will listen to every one of your weird little stories tomorrow. OK?"

"Geez, touchy touchy, Roxas!" Axel responded, holding his hands up in the air.

"Roxas _always_ talks in run-on sentences when he's stressed. We'd better leave him alone, Ax!" Demyx advised, throwing the bag with his disco ball over his back.

"See you tomorrow, Roxas," Axel bade Roxas farewell, snickering. Demyx and Axel were well-used to Roxas' little stress fits, since they had been living together in this three-bedroom apartment for the last two years now as college students. Demyx and Axel looked at each other conspiratorially, and then waved one last farewell to Roxas.

* * *

_OH MY GOD. Did I use spellcheck? Did I put my name on the paper? Did I __**finish**__ the paper? Did it make sense? DID I WRITE IT IN FRENCH?_ were all the thoughts that ran through Roxas' panic-stricken mind at 11:59 P.M. His cursor hovered over the "send" button on the email to which he had attached his paper. Suddenly the computer clock changed to "12:00 AM."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ came Roxas's strangled thought as he hurriedly pressed the send button.

"It's gone…" Roxas mumbled aloud, in a daze. He looked around dreamily, the stumbled out of his chair, closed the lid to his laptop, and made his way to the living room, bumping into coffee makers and cuckoo clocks and the occasional door frame, from which he would head to his bedroom, where he fully intended to collapse onto his bed and sleep the night, as well as most of the next day, away.

Of course, when you have mischievous roommates like Demyx and Axel, things never quite go according to plan.

When Roxas entered the living room, Donna Summers' voice blasted a disco tune out of the speakers and the darkness was broken by the rays of light sent out by a very large disco ball. In the back corner, a lava lamp glowed a funky glow.

"DISCO PARTY!" Demyx exclaimed, doing a little disco move that would never be considered fashionable amongst the ultra-modern clubs Axel liked to frequent. But Axel, too, was getting down and funky, and grooving to those '70s tunes.

"De-stress, Roxy! Live a little!" Axel ordered, moving his hips in a less than family-friendly fashion.

"I am going to knock both of you out in the most violent way possible if you do not move and let me into my room.

"Oh no, Roxy, join us!" Demyx encouraged, waggling.

"I haven't slept in 46 hours."

"You're young, Roxas, you'll get over it. Now DANCE!" Axel ordered, and pulled his friend over.

"You two are dead meat tomorrow morning. You're lucky I'm so tired right now," ROxas grumbled, and started dancing robotically, half-asleep with his eyes closed.

"Oh no you don't! Put some life into it!"

"Whatever," Roxas sighed and gave in. He even smiled a little when he saw the fun Demyx and Axel were having, disco dancing in their pajamas. _Those guys are good friends_, he thought, as he got into the funk. _They want to cheer me up…_

* * *

THE NEXT DAY.

"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU TWO DIEEEEEEEE! I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO POST THIS ON YOUTUBE I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HALF OF IT!" Roxas screeched, a toaster held high over his head.

Overnight, the "Disco Zombie" video had garnered over 3,000,000 hits, and Roxas and his sleepy disco moves were now an internet sensation.

Good thing Axel and Demyx did not fear death.


	13. Yes, Sister Dearest

Drabbles Written between 11:30 and Midnight

A/N: Hey guys! I AM BEING PRODUCTIVE! WOOHOO! These drabbles keep getting longer and longer. Which is bad, because I always want to go to sleep before I finish them :( Anyways, thanks for the reviews :) :) :) and, as always, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters affiliated with it.

The challenge: Umbrella

Drabble 13: Yes, Sister Dearest

It was raining… again. For the fifth day in a row.

Axel was _not_ pleased.

Why, you ask? Because he was stuck at home with his four ridiculous sisters, that's why.

"Axellll. Will you play with me?" the youngest of the four girls, Naminé, a tiny blonde 6-year-old, asked while holding out the recipe to Easy Bake Oven chocolate chip cookies.

"Why don't you ask Mickey to play with you?" Axel asked gently, referring to the girl's imaginary friend.

"He's allergic to chocolate," Naminé whined, pouting. "Axellllllll. Pretty please?" the little girl begged, nearly in tears.

"Did Axel say something mean to you, Nami?" Axel's second-oldest sister, Larxene, inquired when she walked in the room and saw Naminé's distress. "I can punish him, if you like," Larxene offered, smirking.

"Larxeeeeeeene! Axel won't bake cookies with me!" Naminé cried out, waving the recipe around.

"Aw, sweetie, I'll convince him to play with you," Larxene soothed while smiling evilly. She rolled her sleeves up and assumed a martial arts position. "I've been looking for someone to practice my karate on! I haven't been to the dojo in _days_ because of the rain!"

"Don't come near me, Larxene," Axel warned, glaring at her. "We can play later, Nami," he turned to his littlest sister, "I need to finish this English paper first."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Little Naminé burst into tears right after a loud clap of thunder shook the house, causing the family dogs to all start barking.

"Would you all just BE QUIET? I am trying to meditate here! I was _THIS CLOSE_ to finding my inner self!" Axel's second-youngest sister, Kairi, screamed from her room on the second floor.

"Teenagers," Larxene snorted, rolling her eyes. "_So_ glad to be over that."

"I don't think you've quite recovered from being an obnoxious teen, Larxene," Axel commented dryly, returning his attention to his laptop screen.

"Oh no you don't! I challenge you! If you win, I let you free to rot in front of your laptop screen! But! If I win you have to play with Naminé! Hah!" Larxene pointed fiercely at Axel, reassuming her karate position.

"Why don't _you_ play with her, Larxene?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow while plugging his ears with his fingers to block out the sound of his littlest sister's wailing. "Oh, I forgot. You hate chocolate chip cookies. And puppy dogs. And fluffy blankets. And everything that's good and nice in this world."

"AXEL!" Larxene shrieked, ready to pounce.

"YOU GUYS! STOP interrupting my yoga exercises! HOW am I supposed to relax and achieve NIRVANA if your SILLY NOISEMAKING keeps breaking my CONCENTRATION? Can't a girl find the path to enlightenment in PEACE?" Kairi screeched from the stairway, and three Seventeen magazines came flying towards Axel and Larxene.

Larxene deftly blocked all three dangerous flying objects with her karate moves and sighed. "Girls," Axel commented, shaking his head and returning to his paper.

Larxene swiftly turned her attention back towards Axel. "YOU – "

"Axel! Larxene! Why is Nami Nami crying?" Axel's fourth and eldest sister, a recent art school graduate, scolded as she entered the living room.

"Nami sweetheart, don't cry. You'll upset your sisters and brother," Aerith chided gently, picking Naminé up and wiping away her tears.

"Axel's a meany, Larxene doesn't like chocolate chip cookies, and Kairi's a weirdo, Aerith! You're the only nice sister!" Naminé pouted, clinging to her elder sister. "They won't play with me!"

"Axel! Larxene! Is this true? You won't play with your adorable little sister?" Aerith asked sternly, taking the cookie recipe from Naminé's hand.

"Uhhh…" Axel and Larxene looked at each other guiltily.

"Um… not exactly!" Axel exclaimed quickly, not liking the way that Aerith was looking at him.

"It's – um – not quite - !" Larxene began explaining nervously, when Aerith cut her off.

"No need for explanations. I understand the situation perfectly."

"You… do?" Axel wondered, looking from Aerith to Larxene.

"Of course," Aerith smiled gently, "And I know that you two are obviously busy, since you have _no time_ to play with your _little sister_, but I have a verrrry special job for you two and Kairi, and it would make me, your dear older sister who works so hard and does everything for you and packs your lunches even though two of you are in college and has no time for herself. Yes, it would please me very much if you would do this one small thing for me." Aerith smiled sweetly.

Axel and Larxene looked at each other. No one could guilt them into doing things they didn't want to like Aerith could…

*!*!*

"She's _evil_. Pure **evil**," Larxene hissed in a vicious whisper in Axel's ear as Aerith adjusted a few strings in the back of Larxene's dress, "_Pure – OUCH!_"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I pull that too tight?" Aerith asked innocently. "Did I interrupt your conversation?"

"Of course not, Aerith," Larxene said quickly, standing up a bit straighter as Aerith used a needle to adjust the hem of the dress Larxene was modeling, "I was merely telling Axel how simply _lovely_ he looks in all those frills. I _do_ hope you'll wear that dress when you're the _maid of honor_ at my wedding, Axel." Larxene laughed lightly, admiring the poofy dress Aerith had designed that Axel was currently wearing.

"Aw, thanks, Larxene," Axel responded sarcastically, "I'm just afraid I'll never get to wear this dress because I can't think of one man who would ever marry _you_."

Larxene glared at him evilly and was about to let loose a nasty retort she had carefully formulated when Aerith spoke up, tugging at Larxene's dress.

"I'm _so_ glad you two are enjoying this!" Aerith smiled, with a hint of an evil glint in her eyes, "I hope next time you have some spare time you'll decide to play with cute little Naminé!" Then Aerith looked around and frowned. "Where's our third sister? KAIRI!" Aerith bellowed, "Come out here, dear, I need to get that dress finished! Mrs. Kisaragi wants it done on time for her daughter to wear at her sweet sixteen tomorrow night!"

"I _hate_ that girl," Kairi huffed as she stepped out from behind a curtain Aerith had set up to corner off some space as a dressing room, "She is so… _out there_." Axel and Larxene rolled their eyes simultaneously at this remark, knowing how ridiculous that sounded coming out of Kairi's mouth.

"Oh, Kairi, you look _gorgeous_!" Aerith gushed, rushing over to Kairi and admiring the full-length blue gown she had designed.

"Why is Axel wearing a frilly dress?" Kairi asked bluntly, looking at her brother and ignoring her older sister.

"Because I am tall and gorgeous and make the perfect model," Axel responded smoothly, striking a runway pose.

"Axel, you have the figure every woman would kill for," Aerith commented nonchalantly, adjusting Kairi's dress as both of her younger sisters burst into laughter, much to Axel's displeasure.

"So true!" Larxene howled, as she wiped away tears of laughter.

"Axel?" Naminé walked into the room, drawn by the laughter resounding throughout the house. She looked up at her older brother. "You look so pretty, Axel!"

Larxene and Kairi continued to die of laughter and even Aerith let out a giggle.

"Axel, why don't you go play with your sister until it's your turn for a fitting?" Aerith suggested, regaining her composure.

Axel muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

*!*!*

15 minutes later, Axel found himself in front of the bright pink easy bake oven, in a long frilly dress, checking on his latest batch of chocolate chip cookies.

_I hope it stops raining soon._


	14. Gone Fishing

**Drabbles Written between 11:30 and Midnight**

A/N: Whoa guys, sorry I was away on hiatus for so long. It's been a while, but I'm back... and hope to slowly update and produce more drabbles :D Anyways, thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters affiliated with it.

The challenge: Like Whoa

**Drabble 14**: _Gone Fishing_

"Like... whoooaaaa," Tidus exclaimed in awe, "Did you guys _see_ that blue-bellied seagull?"

"I've seen about 9,999 seagulls today, Tidus," Riku replied dryly, tugging on his fishing rod lightly.

"There's not much else out here..." Riku gestured with his free hand out towards the open sea, pointing out that there was nothing but ocean to see in the distance beyond the boat.

"AH! I GOT ONE!" Sora's scream suddenly cut through Tidus and Riku's conversation, "I GOT ONE!"

"Sora! Reel it in gently, ya?" Wakka called out from the opposite side of the sail boat.

"Tug back a bit on the line!" Tidus said excitedly, clambering over to Sora.

Riku just sighed and didn't even blink an eye at Sora's exclamation... because this was Sora's 20th such outburst. The boy had been catching fish after fish, and Riku was feeling a bit sour about it. After all, Riku was supposed to be better than Sora in _everything_, right?

"Like... whoa, Sora! It's a southseas blue-bellied Norwegian ocean bass!" Tidus explained energetically as Sora pulled his fish over the boat railing.

"Whoa, really?" Sora asked, looking at his fish in awe.

Riku rolled his eyes. "He totally just made that up, Sora," Riku muttered darkly.

"Now, now, Riku, don't be a bad sport," Tidus chided while helping Sora get the fish off the hook.

"Ya, Riku," Wakka's voice drifted down, "It's not Sora's fault that the fish just aren't biting for you today... or that your one catch was stolen by a spotted seagull, ya?" Wakka started chuckling at the memory of Riku shaking his fist and swearing at the poor hungry seagull, with Tidus, Wakka, and Sora doing their best to keep him from jumping off the boat to swim after the mischievous bird.

"Shut it, Wakka," Riku growled, staring intensely at the end of his fishing rod, looking for the slightest hint of a tug on the line. Riku sniffed the air. "Smells like fish." He announced grouchily, scowling deeply.

"Well, duh, Riku," Sora responded brightly, coming over, the fish he caught dangling by the tail from his hand. Sora proceeded to wave the fish in front of Riku's face.

"Sora... you have five seconds to get that fish out of my face before I throw you and that sea creature into the ocean," Riku growled, staring pointedly out at sea, willfully ignoring the fish currently being swayed back and forth right in front of his eyes.

"Well I could use a swim..." Sora mused thoughtfully, continuing to irritate Riku with his latest catch.

"5..." Riku began counting down, teeth clenched.

"...and it's pretty hot out..." Sora continued, ignoring the strain in Riku's voice.

"4..." Riku had to close his eyes for a second to prevent himself from going ballistic.

"..and the water looks so refreshing..."

"3..."

"...and I've always thought I was meant to be a merman, you know?"

"2..." Riku felt his blood pressure rise as Sora persisted with his immature antics.

"...and maybe I should try catching some more fish barehanded?" Sora stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"RAAAAAAAAWR!" Riku roared, standing up suddenly, dropping his fishing pole, crouching down, seizing Sora by the knees, and swiftly throwing him overboard. "GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"MAN OVERBOARD! MAN OVERBOARD!" Tidus howled as he rushed to Riku's side, looking over the railing where Riku had dispatched Sora. "SORA! ARE YOU OK MAN?"

"Blblbubbglug!" was all Sora could manage as he rose to the surface and spat out a mouthful of sea water. "RIKUUUUU!" he shrieked, splashing around, "YOU –"

Suddenly, something tugged mightily on Riku's fishing rod, pulling it over the railing and into the ocean. "NO! COME BACK HERE!" came Riku's strangled cry, interrupting Sora's tirade, as he hopped onto and over the boat railing, joining Sora in the sea. "YOU'RE MY DINNER! AAAAAGHHHH!"

Riku swam angrily after his fishing pole, which was quickly being dragged further out to sea. He managed to grab onto the very end of the rod and attempted to yank it towards him. The fish on the other end, however, decided it wouldn't be caught quite so easily, and gave a great yank, pulling Riku along for the ride. "Hey!" Riku cried out as he was forcefully lurched forward.

"RIKUUUUU!" Sora called in panic, watching his best friend struggle to stay afloat and in one place as the fish dragged Riku slowly away from the boat.

"THAT'S IT. I'M COMIN' IN!" Tidus yelled from the boat. He promptly dove into the ocean with the precision of an experienced diver and swimmer, and expertly made his way to Riku. "TIDUS TO THE RESCUE!" he proudly exclaimed as he reached his struggling friend, "HOLD ON TO THAT FISH, RIKU! REEL HIM IN!" Tidus then proceeded to grab Riku around the waist, and with a great heave Tidus began to pull his friend in towards the boat. Riku slowly turned the reel on his pole against the resistance of his catch.

"HELP US GET THAT FISH, WAKKA!" Tidus called as he and Riku finally reached the base of the boat, latching onto the short ladder leading up to the deck.

"YA, MAN! CLIMB UP! I GOT THE LINE!" Wakka exclaimed as he leaned over the side of the boat and grabbed the line from Riku's pole, holding it firm with one hand and grabbing on to the pole with the other. This gave Riku the opportunity to climb up the ladder and back up to the safety of the boat.

"HEAVE! HO!" Wakka commanded as he and Tidus pulled on the line with both hands, playing tug-of-war with the fish. As he made gains and pulled the line in slowly, Riku scrambled to grab the pole again and reel the line in. "ALMOST THERE! I CAN SEE THE SCOUNDREL'S SHADOW!"

"I THINK IT'S A BIG ONE!" Tidus exclaimed as he, Wakka, and Riku put in their collective effort to pull the fish in over the railing.

"!" Riku yelled at the sky as the fish landed on the deck, raising his hands in the air. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"Awwwwwwwwww what a cute lil' fish!" Sora interrupted his friend, popping his up above the boat ladder and shaking his wet hair. "Riku caught a baby!"

"What." Riku growled and looked down at the fish, inspecting it closely for the first time. Much to his dismay, the fish was indeed merely the length of his index finger. "What! But – But – "

"Ahahaha!" Wakka started chuckling, "What a mighty little one!"

"It is kinda cute!" Tidus agreed with Sora, poking the fish gently in the stomach.

"Maybe you should let him go, Riku? He probably misses his Mommy." Sora looked at Riku and pouted a little.

"Hmph," Riku steamed, feeling rage boiling in his blood. He promptly grabbed the fish, walked over to Sora, shoved the boy off the ladder and back into the ocean, and dropped the little fish onto Sora's head.

"Ah!" Sora called out as the fish plunked onto his head and bounced into the water, splashing around Sora's face. "RIKUUUUU! YOU'RE SOOO MEAN!"

"Hmph." Riku grabbed his fishing rod and walked silently back to his fishing spot with all the dignity he could muster.

* * *

At the end of the day, the four boys counted how many fish each had caught, to see who was the fishing challenge winner.

"12!" Tidus chimed happily, rubbing his growling stomach. "Can't wait to grill these babies!"

"16," Wakka finished counting out loud.

"57!" Sora exclaimed triumphantly, holding up two of his biggest catches.

When it came to Riku's turn, the unlucky boy muttered something unintelligible.

"Errr, what was that Riku?" Sora asked teasingly, "I couldn't hear you."

"Zero," Riku whispered, turning away.

"What was that again?" Sora repeated his question lightly.

"ZERO! Z-E-R-O. ARE YOU HAPPY?" Riku spluttered, slamming his fist down on the bench he was sitting on.

Sora stood and held up his fish higher. "Now that I, the mighty Sora, have been crowned champion. . . LET'S EAT!"

Riku silently smoldered to himself. _Just you wait, Sora... just you wait. I'll get you next time._

So, Riku spent the next three months in fishing training. On their next fishing trip, however... Riku lost again... and Sora ended up thrown into the ocean once more.

Poor Riku. No one's perfect, right?

_The End._


	15. Ice Dreams

Drabbles Written between 11:30 and Midnight

A/N: Wheee here's another drabble, semi-inspired by the Olympics!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters affiliated with it.

The challenge/prompt: Winter Wonderland

NOTE: I am now accepting prompts if you send them to me! Of course, I retain the right to refuse any prompt :D

**Drabble 15:** _Ice Dreams_

"B-but..." Roxas stammered, glancing nervously at the three friends looking at him expectantly.

"Aww, come on, Roxas, it'll be fun!" Xion commented, shaking his arm.

"Yeah, please?" Naminé whined, tugging Roxas' other arm.

"Roxas, come with us!" Axel agreed, shaking Roxas by the shoulders.

Roxas, feeling a bit nauseas from being pulled in three different directions at once by his whining friends, burst out, "Ok! I'll go! Just stop!"

"Yeah!" the friends cheered at once, Xion jumping up and down excitedly.

"But I'm just watching," Roxas warned, glaring at his so-called friends.

"No, Roxas, you're skating," Naminé said firmly, pointing at him. "It's no fun otherwise."

"But you _know_ I can't skate!" Roxas cried in exasperation, pulling at his hair.

"Aww, I'll teach ya, Rox!" Axel offered. Dropping his voice a note, he added, "I'll be your _doubles partner_," and winked.

"I'll pass," Roxas rejected Axel dryly, pushing his friend far away from him.

"Silly Axel!" Xion chided, "You know that Roxas has been in love with Michelle Kwan since he was ten years old."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Roxas muttered, blushing a bit.

"Like we haven't all seen her poster over your bed," Naminé chimed in mischievously.

"I _said_ I'll go, so leave me alone already," Roxas grumbled, pulling the hood of his jacket up over his head and pushing his friends toward the door. "Now out with you three."

"Sheesh, turning us out into the cold?" Axel huffed as he was ushered out of Roxas' apartment.

"See you tomorrow!" Naminé and Xion chimed in unison as they waved goodbye.

Roxas sighed as he closed the door. "Troublemakers," he grumbled tiredly as he walked to his room. He collapsed in the chair facing his laptop, jiggling the mouse to wake it up.

_Michelle Kwan Olympics_, he typed into the Google search bar, his eyes lighting up as he saw the plentitude of video results. He played one video after another, admiring the young skater's clean lines, precise technique, and pure elegance on the ice. He sighed as he watched her familiar routines, remembering the dream he had harbored as a youngster: to be an Olympic gold medal-winning figure skater.

* * *

"No. I refuse. I can't do it," Roxas hissed as his friends tried to force the young man onto the ice the next day. "No. I'm going to fall."

"Everybody falls, Roxas," Xion lectured, "Now move so other people can get on the ice." The young girl let out a huff, frustrated with Roxas' stubbornness. Even getting the boy to put his skates on had been a pain; the rink manager had called mall security when he saw what looked like Roxas' three friends threatening the young man with the blade of an ice skate.

"Please just get on the ice, Roxas," Naminé begged, glancing at the manager, "I'm afraid he's going to call security again."

Roxas just shook his head determinedly, his face stone. "No. I'm going to fall and fracture my skull and embarrass myself and die and never be able to meet Michelle."

"Roxas," Axel said sternly, "How will you ever be worthy of standing beside Michelle Kwan if you can't even skate next to her? What would she think if she knew that her greatest admirer was afraid of the ice?" Axel glared at Roxas, angry at him for delaying the fun.

Roxas looked at Axel, stunned, for two reasons: 1) Axel was right and 2) Those wise words... had come from _Axel_.

"Wow, Axel," Naminé looked at Axel in surprise, "Such wisdom coming from that normally shallow and ill-mannered mouth."

"Are you feeling all right?" Xion asked jokingly. Axel glared at the two girls in return.

"You're right," Roxas spoke up, a new determination in his voice.

"Well _this _has never happened before. I don't think Axel has ever been right," Naminé remarked amusedly.

"Axel is right. I need to go out there." Roxas breathed deeply for a moment and closed his eyes. "Ok. Let's do this."

Naminé and Xion grasped one of Roxas' hands each, and helped him step onto the ice. Axel followed, trailing behind them to catch Roxas if he fell.

"That's it. . . one foot after the other. . . you got it! You're skating, Rox!" Xion squealed, gripping Roxas' hand in support.

"Now... " Axel called out mischievously, "1... 2... 3... Let go!"

"Whee!" Xion cried as she and Naminé let go of Roxas, sending him with a small push toward the railing. He was almost there when . . .

KERPLUNK! He slipped and fell, feet going every which way.

"Owww..." Roxas moaned in anguish, clutching his head, crumpled on the ice. "Michelle, baby . . . I'll see you in heaven someday. . ." He closed his eyes in dramatically.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Axel rolled his eyes as he skated circles around Roxas' 'dead' body. "Get off your behind and skate. I know you're not dead."

Roxas sighed and got up shakily, gripping the railing for support. He gritted his teeth and began again, with his friends' guidance.

* * *

"Whew! I'm exhausted!" Axel heaved as he laid out on the benches by the rink. "Rox!" he bellowed, not looking up, "LET'S GO ALREADY."

"Look guys! I can spin!" Roxas exclaimed, showing off his new skill.

"Rooox," Xion moaned, "We're all tired." She slumped against the railing outside the rink.

"I could stay here all day!" Roxas cried out, elegantly skating around the rink.

"Roxas," Naminé commanded firmly, "We've been here for **ten hours**. Let's go, _now_."

"Just five more minutes!" Roxas begged, doing another lap.

"What have we done?" Axel groaned, sitting up, "We've created a monster!"

"Let's just leave him, then," Naminé ordered, grabbing her bag. Axel and Xion followed her lead. "Bye Rox!" she called out, waving.

"Wait!" Roxas cried, wide-eyed, "I'm coming!" He rushed off of the ice and hurriedly got ready to go.

"So, can we come back tomorrow?" Roxas asked eagerly as the four friends walked out of the mall.

"No," Axel huffed.

"Never," Naminé agreed.

"Absolutely not," Xion concurred.

"I'm going to meet Michelle someday, "Roxas said dreamily. "I can't wait to go back."

Needless to say, it was a long, _long_ time before Axel, Xion, and Naminé agreed to go skating with Roxas again.


	16. Dramarama

Drabbles Written between 11:30 and Midnight

A/N: Whoa two drabbles within one week of each other. I am on a roll.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters affiliated with it.

The challenge: In the Dark

**Drabble 16: **_**Dramarama**_

"No! Don't go in there! Don't do it!" Demyx whispered fearfully, clutching his hoodie to his chest. "Noo!"

"Oh God," Axel groaned, covering his eyes, "Don't you know that something terrible is about to happen to you?"

"Guys," Roxas hissed, "Could you, like, I don't know, be quiet?" he rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

The trio of boys stared at the screen, one in fear, one in disgust, and one boredom.

Demyx squinted his eyes and covered his ears. "Is it over?" he squeaked, visibly upset.

"Didn't you realize that your happiness wasn't meant to be?!" Axel whispered forcefully at the television, shaking his fist, "Why'd you have to go and do that, huh?!"

"No! No!" Demyx howled, opening one eye, "Don't leave! You're going to die if you do!"

"It was all just a misunderstanding!" Axel cried out, jumping off the couch, "There's no reason it has to end this way!"

"Noooo!" Demyx screeched, burying his face in his hoodie, "Nooooo!"

"You guys are ridiculous," Roxas muttered to himself, yet his eyes never wavered from the screen.

Suddenly the lights went on and the three boys froze.

"What's all the screaming about?" Larxene, Roxas's sister asked, "Are you guys watching a horror movie or something? You cowards."

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas leapt into action. Axel and Demyx dived in front of the TV screen, blocking it from Larxene's view, while Roxas sat on the DVD they had been watching while turning to face his sister.

"It's none of your business what we watch, Larxene!" Roxas growled irritatedly, scowling at the blonde girl.

"Aww, come on, let me teach you how to watch a horror movie like a real man," Larxene commanded, making way to the couch.

"No!" Roxas cried out, "Just leave us alone!"

"Just what – " Larxene began, narrowing her eyes as she plunked herself on the couch next to Roxas, "Are you guys watching, hmmm?"

"Nothing," Roxas answered quickly, "Stop butting in where you aren't wanted."

"Why can't you tell me?" she asked once more, raising her eyebrows. "What are you hiding under there?" Larxene stuck her hand under her brother's behind, pulling out the DVD. Roxas glared at his space-intruding sibling.

"Aha!" she yelled in triumph, holding her prize in the air, "Now let's see what we have here . . . oh my!" Her eyes widened and she began to laugh hysterically, griping her side. "B-b-b-boys Over Flowers!" she exclaimed between cackles, "My brother and his 'manly' friends are watching a girly Korean drama?! No wonder you didn't want me in here! Ahahahaha!" she fell off the couch and rolled around on the ground.

"Oh, shut up," Axel commented and scowled, stepping over the hysterical girl to get back to his place on the couch. "You know you want to watch it too."

"It's sooo addicting," Demyx added, following Axel.

"Yeah right," Larxene retorted, finally calming down. "Why would I ever – "

Five hours later, four pairs of eyes were enraptured by the television screen.

"No!" yelped Demyx, wringing his hoodie in agony, "No!"

"You fool!" Axel yelled at the tv screen, gripping the edge of his seat.

"Can't you see she loves you?!" Larxene wailed from her position on the floor, covering her face with a pillow.

"Guys. Seriously," Roxas whispered fiercely, "Quit it. I can't hear."

Demyx, Axel, and Larxene all turned to glare at him, Larxene throwing in the added bonus of tossing a pillow at him. Suddenly, Roxas turned pale. "Oh my go – "

"What?!" Larxene shrieked, turning back to the screen. "Oh my God, we missed it! "

"Roxas!" Axel groaned, "Stop talking so much!"

"Rewind! Rewind! Hurry, Larxene!" Demyx cried out as Larxene scrambled to the DVD player.

"Look who's obsessed now," Roxas commented dryly, watching Larxene rush to rewind the episode.

"Roxas, quit yapping! I can't hear! This is a key moment!"

The four teens stared, enraptured by the drama unfolding in front of them.

In fact, they stayed like that for the next three hours.

Never again did Larxene tease the trio about their TV-watching habits. Instead, she instituted Saturday night drama marathon sessions.


End file.
